Bara meets Inuyasha
by Biabe Tendou
Summary: Bara is the most airheaded not to mention blonde demon around. But there's a half breed named Inyasha who's even more thickheaded then Bara. When Bara meets Inuyasha they become instant enemies. Then something happens to Mizu & Kagome.
1. Meet Bara

Ok, here's my first posted fanfic! Woo hoo! I might as well do my disclaimer. I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, or anyother Inuyasha characters that pops into this story. I don't own Mizu, Bara, or Nichi. For they are all realfriends at my school. I do own me, the plot line, the teachers, and anyother plot related thing. And I apologoze to Bara-chan for making her appear a complete & total blonde in the first chapter. I also apologoze for not adding Inuyasha or Kagome in the first chapter. I just have to explain Bara's character & her complexities. So...read & enjoy. And oh yeah...hail randomness!

* * *

"God, Bara-chan!" Biabe yelled at her forgetful friend "I'm sorry" Bara reiterated for 100th time. "I told you to bring my books today!" Biabe exclaimed loudly "I'm sorry" Bara said again hoping that would silence Biabe. "_Oh god…I wish Biabe would shut up for once in her life. I was right when I said Laura and her are both chatter boxes_" Bara thought to hereself while attempting to block out Biabe's voice. 

"I won't forget your books tomorrow" Bara promised "you said that all last week and the week before" Biabe mumbled fed up with Bara. "Will you still give me a ride home even though your mad at me" Bara asked "yeah, unfortunately I'm obligated to since I promised I would yesterday" Biabe replied in a exhausted tone.

"Thank you!" Bara shreiked as she flung herself happily on Biabe for a quick hug before scurring away. Bara followed Biabe to Biabe's red '99 Chrysler and jumped into the front passanger seat when Biabe opened the car doors. "Your such a major patsukin (dumb blonde), Bara-chan" Biabe muttered under her breath as she started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot. "Will you bring my books tomorrow?" Biabe kept questioning in an attempt to drill it into Bara's oh-so-crappy memory "yes" Bara kept responding automatically in an robot like tone.

"_Bara-chan will forget my books tomorrow I just know it. She's such a complete blonde!_" Biabe thought to herself as Bara was reading her mind "hey!" Bara yelled "what?" Biabe inquired innocently "you called me a complete blonde" Bara answered. "I've said absolutely nothing to you in the last 5 minutes" Biabe said defensively "You thought it!" Bara stated "don't read my mind if ya don't wanna know what I'm thinking" Biabe advised as she barely dodged a collision with another car.

Biabe pulled her car into Bara's driveway "thanks for the ride" Bara stated as she picked up her heavy pink backpack "no problem, I'll give you a ride home tomorrow if…only if you bring my books to school tomorrow" Biabe exclaimed "I'll bring your books to school tomorrow, otherwise I have to wake home tomorrow" Bara promised. "_And so she says another false promise_" Biabe thought to herself as Bara was walking away from the car "hey!" Bara protested "don't read my mind if ya don't wanna know what I'm thinking" Biabe repeated as she pulled out of Bara's driveway.

"Must remember to bring Biabe's books to school tomorrow" Bara kept reiterating as she took her house key out of her pocket and unlocked the front door. As Bara walked into her house she tripped on shoes that Maddie had forgotten to bring to their bedroom.

Later that day

"Where are those books?" Bara shouted while digging through her cluttered room "dinner…" Maddie announced "ok, be right there" Bara stated as she was looking through a large stack of books next to her computer. "What you looking for?" Maddie asked as she sat down on Bara's bed "Biabe's books" Bara answered "their not that hard to find" Maddie stated. "What do you mean? You know where they are?" Bara questioned hoping the answer was yes.

"Yeah, right there" Maddie replied pointing to a stack of books on the dresser with a piece of ripped notebook paper that had "Biabe's books" written on it. "How long have those books been there?" Bara asked feeling really stupid "3 weeks" Maddie answered mokingly. "Oh…thanks" Bara stated taking the books and placing them on top of her backpack "your such a blonde" Maddie stated exaggeratedly "you and Biabe have both said that today" Bara complained.

"When you forget your purse, lunch money, homework, majority of your books, and Biabe's books all in one day you tend to look like a blonde" Maddie exclaimed in a really moking voice. "Maddie! Bara!" Bara's dad yelled from the dining room "oh yeah…dinner" Bara mumbled as Maddie and her ran towards the dining room hungrily. Bara ate dinner quickly for one of her favorite fanfics was supposed to be updated that day.

Even later that night

Bara walked out of the bathroom all squeaky clean really looking forward to the just posted chapter 8 of Jack-O-Lantern by TsuyuMikazuki. "Can someone grab my pajama top from the basement?" Bara's mom asked from her bedroom "I will, after I get my pajamas on" Bara replied "thank you" Bara's mom stated. Bara changed into her pajamas quickly and headed in the direction of the basement.

For a second Bara spaced out forgetting that the door to the basement was closed. Bara walked into the basement door with a large thud and fell on the carpeted floor. Bara's dad and Maddie turned their attention away from the tv screen and stared at Bara for a second before beginning to laugh.

"Is everything ok? I heard a thud" Bara's mom inquired as she walked into the family room wrapped in a towel "everything's ok, Bara just ran into the basement door" Bara's dad replied as he helped Bara up. "I'll get your pajama top" Maddie stated as she paused the show, opened the door, and walked down into the basement. Bara sat down on the couch and rubbed her red abused nose.

The next day

"You got my books?" Biabe asked while she was waiting for Bara outside her fourth period class "yeah, here they are" Bara answered as she handed Biabe a stack of her books "domo arigato, Bara-chan" Biabe chimed out of happiness.

"Why are you rubbing your nose" Biabe questioned observing "I didn't realize my basement door was closed and I walked into it" Bara replied feeling as if she woke up on the wrong side of bed. "Hi" Mizu exclaimed as she ran into the class she had with Biabe and Bara "I still think they made a major mistake placing all of us in the same class" Biabe commented as all 3 of them headed into the classroom.

"I wouldn't call it a major mistake but I'd call it a bad move" Bara agreed "I see Bara finally brought your books to school" Mizu stated in a sleepy one. "Yeah, I did" Bara chimed in agreement "after I said that I wouldn't give her a ride home from school" Biabe added. "Did you bring Ceres Celestial Legend #'s 1 and 2 with you?" Mizu questioned "crap! I knew I forgot something!" Bara responded.

"I'm amazed you even remembered your homework seeing as how you have very limited memory space" Biabe commented as she sat down in her assigned seat. "Crap! I knew I forgot something else!" Bara cursed "I stand corrected" Biabe mumbled under her breath. "Did you study for the test today?" Biabe questioned already knowing the answer "no…" Bara moaned "_nice…_" Biabe thought to herself knowing Bara was reading her mind without asking yet again.

"Hey!" Bar hissed "if ya don't wanna know what I'm thinking don't read my mind" Biabe advised as she sneaked one more look at the review sheet. "Class! Clear off your desks!" the teacher ordered and everyone did as the teacher instructed. Bara was cursing under her breath as she cleaned off her desk leaving only a pencil. Mizu finished the test halfway through the period and began to punch Bara in the shoulder while Bara ignored the pain Mizu was causing until she couldn't take it and turned in Mizu's direction.

"Do you have anything to read?" Mizu asked in a bored voice "no, and don't talk to me while I'm taking a test" Bara advised. "Fine" Mizu moaned "do you have anything to read?" Mizu asked Biabe "leave me alone" Biabe mumbled as she concentrated on one on the test. "Fine" Mizu stated as she left Biabe and Bara alone attempting to keep her mind occupied with her already finished test.

* * *

Ok, post a review to this chapter honestly. Please don't review with flamers. That's all I request. Chapter 2 will be posted soon. I've already written it, it's just a matter of finding enough time to type & post it. 


	2. Meet Bara & the meeting with Inuyasha

_Ok, here's the second chapter. I apologize for not posting it sooner. I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Mizu, Bara,or any other Inuyasha character that drops into this tale. I do own the teacher in the tale, Biabe, & the way the story goes. Please read & review. Please? I beg of you. _

* * *

"Do you have Chrono crusade #7?" Mizu asked "no, leave me be!" Biabe hissed. "Do you have D.N. Angel #15?" Mizu questioned "no!" Bara yelled louder then she intended to. Everyone in the class looked at Biabe, Mizu, and Bara the instant Bara yelled at Mizu. "Ms. Minamino, Ms. Tendou, Ms. Shiori" the teacher announced "yeah…" Bara and Biabe mumbled at the sametime. Meanwhile Mizu pulled a book out of her backpack and began reading. 

"The three of you go into the hallway" the teacher intructed "yes sir" Biabe said in an undertone as she got up out of her seat. "Yes sir" Bara grumbled "like we have a choice" Mizu rumbled as she grabbed her book off her desk. Bara and Biabe gave Mizu the most agrivated look when they heared her complaint. "_She had a book in her backpack the whole damn time? Why the hell did she bug Bara-chan and I?_" Biabe thought to herself as she weighed the options of whether kill Mizu or not.

"Why the hell did you bug Bara-chan and I if you had a book with you?" Biabe inquired angrily as Mizu, Bara, and her sat down on the hallway ground "the book was getting boring and I wondered if you or Bara had anything better on you" Mizu responded lighting Biabe's burning anger some more. "No matter what reasons you had! All…all I can say is…is…thanks a lot, Mizu-san! This is another fine mess you've gotten us into!" Biabe exclaimed more then just ticked at Mizu and finding it hard to express her anger.

"How am I gonna explain a failed test to my mom? How am I gonna explain a failed test to my mom?" Bara kept asking in a moan like tone. "It will turn out ok" Biabe whispered to Bara in attempt to confort her. "What did you three do this time?" Nichi questioned as she was walking back to class from the bathroom "Mizu got us all sent to the hallway" Biabe explained. "Thank you captain obvious!" Nichi said in a moking voice "not in the mood, Nichi-san" Biabe cautioned in a miserable tone. "I see Mizu feels no remourse for getting you sent to the hallway" Nichi stated observing Mizu reading her book happily "yeah"Biabe stated angrily.

"How'd Mizu get all 3 of you sent to the hallway?" Nichi questioned attemptinng not to laugh at the humorous situation. "Mizu was being Biabe and me for something to read…" Bara began explaining "but she already has a book" Nichi said interrupting Bara's statement. "Bara-chan and I know that now" Biabe commented under her breath. "Yeah…." Bara moaned "well to continue the tale, Bara-chan yelled at Mizu and the teacher sent us out to the hallway because we were talking" Biabe finished.

"Oh fudge cookies!" Nichi exclaimed "just remember you should be in class right now?" Biabe guessed snickering under her breath. "Yeah, I'll leave you yapping sophomores to suffer in the hallway" Nichi answered as she began running towards her 3rd floor classroom "what an agravating person" Mizu murmured as she turned a page of her book and began reading again. Mizu's statement caused Biabe and Bara to give each other exhausted looks.

Later that day after school

"I'm going over to Mizu's house!" Bara announced as she handed Biabe back her cell phone "well enjoy…I'd love to join you but I got to finish some photography crap" Biabe said as she dashed in the direction of her photography classroom "ok, bye" Bara yelled down the hallway.

Mizu bumps into someone while Bara and her are walking over to her house. "Watch it, baka ona!" the guy Mizu bumped into yelled "fuck off, Inu-baka" Mizu shouted back. "Inu-baka?" the guy inquired with an angry tone of voice "I'm not gonna repeat myself" responded with an equally as angry voice.

"Inu-baka…I mean Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she stepped in front of Inuyasha hoping to calm him down some "Mizu…let's go to your house" Bara suggested really wanting to get out of the current situation. "Nope, beating him up is more amusing then tv right now" Mizu stated "you can beat him up in your mind" Bara exclaimed "been doing for to long with fugley assholes" Mizu complained.

"I'll make another paper doll Inu-baka again!" Bara pleaded "you made a paper doll of me!" Inuyasha questioned angrily "Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome shouted attempting to resolve the current situation. Inuyasha hit the ground with a large thud creating a big whole in the sidewalk shaped like his body. "I apologize for his rude behavior" Kagome stated "I'm not gonna say it's ok, but thank you for stopping the situation from going any further" Bara agreed.

"Is he alive?" Mizu asked "yeah, he's just unconscious" Kagome answered "_oh…I wanted him to be dead.I still get to beat him up though_" Mizu thought to herself as she kicked Inuyasha in the left leg. "Kagome! You baka ona!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up "Mizu…it's best we leave this situation now" Bara stated while grabbing the back of Mizu's coat in an attempt to pull her away. "I want to kick Inu-baka's ass!" Mizu protested "everyone who knows him probably feels like that" Bara murmured.

"Whatever…" Bara exclaimed exhaustingly as she began walking away from Mizu and walked fast first into a light post. Bara fell onto the sidewalk with a splitting headache "Ha ha! You fell and go boom!" Mizu chuckled. "It's not nice to laugh at an injured personespecially when their your best friend" Bara advised as she stood up hoping her nose wouldn't begin bleeding. Bara heard someone who was driving past them laughing hysterically while trying to drive safetly.

"Air head" Inuyasha stated discretely (which is really quite hard for Inuyasha) "Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed in response. "Can I touch your ears?" Bara asked out of the blue causing everyone to chuckle "it's a valid question" Bara persisted. "I know that, now it's Inu-baka's choice on whether to agree with that" Mizu agreed. "Stop calling me Inu-baka!" Inuyasha yelled "Inu-baka, I mean Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed "you stop calling me Inu-baka too, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"And I thought I was thick headed" Inuyasha muttered under his breath "are you saying your smarter then me?" Kagome accused aggressively "yes, men are naturally smarter then women" Inuyasha replied in a smug tone. Inuyasha's sexist statement caused Bara, Mizu, & Kagome all to get a really pissed off look on their face. "There's no way in hell your smarter then me!" Mizu yelled in a voice that would send the devil running as Kagome and Bara attempted to hold in the urge to kill Inuyasha.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome shouted finally letting the bubbling anger within her come out and Inuyasha did indeed 'sit'. Inuyasha 'sat' so many times the pavement became nothing but broken rubble and he couldn't get up. "That's what Inu-baka gets for making that sexist statement" Bara murmured as she began tugging on the back of Mizu's shirt again. "Why do you want to go so much?" Mizu asked in a bone chiling voice "I might hurt Inu-baka" Bara whispered.

"Stop calling me Inu-baka! Baka onas should learm their place!" Inuyasha snapped as he got up and took out the tetsiga "I'm so gonna kick your ass!" Bara shouted with anger that could burn down a large mansion. "I sure pick them" Kagome said shaking her head in disgrace "would you mind if Inu-baka was found skinned alive in a dumpster?" Mizu questioned in a nonchalant tone "sadly I would" Kagome responded.

"There's no way I'm gonna be beaten by a weakling!" Inuyasha exclaimed enraging Mizu, Bara, and Kagome even more. "Let's test that theory, Inu-baka" Bara suggested "get ready to be killed" Inuyasha threatened. Bara and Inuyasha begin to fight leaving Kagome and Mizu to watch the fight.

"Inuyasha…ah…forget it!" Kagome moaned finally giving up on Inuyasha "yay! Stab him! Stab him! Kill him!" Mizu cheered causing Kagome to give her the dirtiest looks. "You'll be better off with my ex" Mizu commented "your ex?" Kagome inquired. "Fluffy…I mean Sesshoumaru" Mizu answered only giving Kagome's question half her attention "you dated Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned taken by complete surprise.

"I've dated and divorced him actually" Mizu replied adding more confusion to the chaotic situation. "_She must be as sinister as Sesshoumaru. She has kind of a psychotic charm to her. I see why her and Sesshoumaru got along._" Kagome thought to herself as she looked at Mizu for a second. Mizu and Kagome began a thought pervoking conversation and soon forgot that Inuyasha and Bara were fighting. Mizu and Kagome had been talking for 20 minutes when they remembered Bara and Inuyasha were fighting.

By the time Mizu and Kagome brought their attention to the fight occuring Bara and Inuyasha were both so weak they resorted to slapping each other's shoulders. The sight of Bara and Inyasha slapping each other's shoulders caused Kagome and Mizu to laugh hysterically. Inuyasha and Bara continued slapping each other's shoulders for 5 minutes then they both fell onto the surrounding pavement unconscious.

Kagome immediately walked over to Inuyasha to see if he was alive while Mizu picked up Bara's and her backpacks. When Mizu had successfully mounted both backpacks on her back she walked over to Bara. When she reached Bara, she looked at Kagome and they both laughed at the situation for a second.

"Let's say their even" Kagome suggested "as long as I get to kill Inu-baka" Mizu commented as she picked up Bara after many attempts. Kagome and Mizu laughed at themselves for not being able to pick up Inuyasha and Bara on their first try. Mizu and Kagome began to part ways "let bygones be begones?" Kagome asked looking towards Mizu. "As long as I get to torture or kill Inu-baka" Mizu requested "that's an option open to you when I feel like allowing it" Kagome promised.

Mizu arrived at her house with Bara in her arms 45 minutes after leaving Kagome. Mizu opened the door and steped in inside almost falling over when the family dogs Wiggles and Dan jumped on her. Instead of falling over she fell backwards and hit her head on the wall. "Fuck!" Mizu yelled rubbing her sore head after she'd set Bara down on the family room couch. "_I hate that damned wall!_" Mizu thought to herself as she walked to were Bara was laying.

"Wha happened?"Bara asked when she became conscious "Inu-baka and you got into a fight" Mizu answered as she looked at the tv "I know that much" Bara attempting to understand. "Why'd you ask then?" Mizu inquired "I wanted to know why I was unconscious until now" Bara responded. "You used so much energy during the fight that you slipped into unconscious" Mizu explained

"I didn't lose to Inu-baka! I didn't lose to Inu-baka! Did I?" Bara questioned hoping the answer was no. "No, it was a draw" Mizu replied as she gauked at the television "how so?" Bara inquired finding it hard to make a complete thought. "Inu-baka slipped into unconscious at the sametime you slipped into unconscious" Mizu answered as she looked for the remote on an entable. Just as Bara was about to ask my questions the phone began to ring. "Can you grab me an ice pack?" Bara asked "sure" Mizu responded as she got up and walked into the kitchen.

Mizu came out of the kitchen drinking a cup of water and threw Bara an ice pack. The phone stopped ringing and Bara felt guilty for not picking it up. The phone began to ring but this time Bara grabbed the phone instantely and pushed the talk button. "Hello" Bara stated "Bara-chan!" a female voice shrieked at the other line "Biabe?" Bara guessed. "Bara-chan, your ok!" Biabe yelled happily "what would make you think otherwise?" Bara asked bewildered at Biabe's statement. "You were fighting this weird dude with long silver hair and he was wearing a kimono" Biabe responded "how'd you know about that?" Bara inquired so loudly she woke Wiggles and Dan from a deep sleep.

"I saw this while driving home" Biabe explained "you were the driving that was laughing so hard they almost hit another car!" Bara yelled almost giving the already startled Wiggles and Dan a heart attack. "Yep, I was really happy I chose that path home" Biabe stated "I'm gonna ignore that you said that…I thought you had photography stuff. And what exactly did you see while driving by?" Bara. "I got to the photography room but Mr. Finke and Ms. Glascow weren't there and I saw you and the weird dude slapping each other's shoulders" Biabe answered while chuckling.

"That sucks…what else did you see?" Bara pushed "I saw you and that weird dude collapse onto each other" Biabe replied snickering ever so slightly. "What? Mizu never told me that!" Bara shouted in shock causing Biabe to burst with loud laughter "I told you everything that happened" Mizu said defensively. "Biabe said Inu-baka and I fainted onto each other" Bara informed Mizu causing Biabe to laugh even louder at the other end of the phone.

"She's lying" Mizu stated angrily "I doubt Biabe is the type to lie" Bara exclaimed "I was kidding!" Biabe said attempting to not fall off of her chair cause of extreme laughter. Biabe had extremely crappy coordination so her attempts were useless and she fell forward non the less with a thud. When Bara and Mizu heard this they began to laugh.

"Hey kid! You need to pay for that popcorn and butter!" Biabe yelled as she scrambled up and began to chase a kid who'd jumped over the glass counter and helped themselves to some popcorn and butter. Biabe ended the coversation getting back to her job at the movie theater with Bara and Mizu laughing at her chaotic situation.

"Your jeans are wet" Mizu stated pointing to the spot were the ice pack lay on Bara's jeans "crap!" Bara shouted remembering had thrown Bara an ice pack. Bara dashed into the kitchen hoping her jeans would dry quickly. "_I had a feeling getting up this morning that today would be a bad day_" Bara thought to herself as she rubbed the stain on her jeans with a paper towel.

The next day at school

Biabe was waiting at the door as usual hoping Bara and Mizu were here today. "_But do I really want them to be here? They'll only moke me for the incident that happened on my end of the phone conversation last night. And I'm in zippo mood to be moked this morning. I shouldn't even have been on the phone while working. My damn supervisor and his constant rambling about putting all attention into working. Sadly, I do want them to be here today. Moking aside I'd miss them bugging me in class. I wonder what injuries Bara received in the fight with that weird looking dude… what did they call him? Oh yeah! They called him Inu-baka. Why would they call him that? How do I even know it's even a he they're talking about? Oh god! It's too early in the morning to think_." Biabe thought to herself as she lingered by the classroom door.

Biabe went into the classroom and sat down in her desk to tired to wait another minute for those two. Bara ran into the classroom in a panicked state 10 minutes after the bell had rang. When Bara sat down into her assigned desk she looked embarrassed. "Where's Mizu?" Biabe asked "don't know I waited her locker but she didn't show" Bara answered as she opened her text book to the instructed page. "I know squeeshy is lenient but she's not this lenient" Biabe commented "I know, but she was at Baldy's last night" Bara agreed.

"What do you mean?" Biabe questioned "Baldy's wedding was last night and Mizu had to go to attend it" Bara replied. "That could be a reason" Biabe stated "Ms. Tendou & Ms. Minamino, unless you would like to be in the hallway two days in a row I'd stop talking" the teacher advised. "Class work on page 180 #'s 20-30" the teacher instructed and the class obeyed the order.

"Ms. Minamino & Ms. Tendou, come to my desk" the teacher ordered "yes sir" Bara moaned as she got up with Biabe following her. "Would you two like to redo your tests from yesterday?" the teacher asked "yeah!" Biabe responded instantely. "The same for you Ms. Minamino?" the teacher questioned "yeah, thank you" Bara answered. "Take these out into the hallway and finish them" the teacher instructed "what about the work sheet the class is working on right now?" Biabe inquired.

"Work on it at home, it's 180 #'s 20-30" the teacher replied as Biabe and Bara grabbed pencils from their stuff. Bara and Biabe went out into the hallway and were pleased to find out the teacher hadn't gotten rid of their tests from yesterday.

"Looks like it turned out alright in the end" Biabe stated as she began working on her half finished test "yeah" Bara chimed in agreement. Bara and Biabe had been peacefully woking on their tests for 10 minutes when a loud noise came from the other side of the hallway.

"I want to kill Bara Minamino!" an enraged male voice yelled from that end of the hallway "I'll ask the teacher if we can come in" Biabe stated as she got up and knocked on the classroom door. "What is it Ms. Tendou?" the teacher asked looking up from a finished worksheet. "I was womdering if Bara and I could come inside the classroom" Biabe responded. "Are you two finished with your tests?" the teacher questioned getting annoyed "no…but…but someone is yelling they want to kill Bara" Biabe answered.

"Is that so?" the teacher inquired "yeah, and the person yelling it is coming closer as we speak" Biabe replied "your lucky I'm even allowing you and Bara to continue your test from yesterday" the teacher commented turning their attention back to grading the worksheet. "I know…and I'm not lying…I swear" Biabe pleaded "continue working on your test Ms. Tendou" the teacher ordered.

"But…but…I'm telling the truth" Biabe stated in a desperate voice "continue your test" the teacher repeated. Biabe walked over to Bara feeling like she woke up on the wrong side of the bed. "He didn't believe you?" Bara quessed in an anxious voice as she watched Inuyasha get closer in an enraged manner by the second "no, he didn't" Biabe murmured.

Inuyasha kept getting closer and the closer he got the more Biabe knocked on the door and begged the teacher. When Bara and Biabe could see Inuyasha perfectly Bara ducked behind Biabe's oversized cart in a pathetic attempt to hide from Inuyasha. Inuyasha was standing on the side diagonal of Biabe and Bara when he began to smell Biabe's scent.

"Where's Bara Minamino?" Inuyasha asked loudly "Bara…run!" Biabe yelled as she lifted Bara up and Bara began to run towards their classroom. Bara had the door knob in her hand when Inuyasha grabbed her by the hair and began to drag her on the hallway floor.

"Teacher! Teacher!" Biabe shouted feeling helpless as a newborn. Biabe's shouting caused the teacher to get up and run out into the hallway. The teacher reached the hallway just in time to see Inuyasha holding Bara and jumping out of a nearby window."Bara-chan…" Biabe moaned as tears rushed down her face and she looked like she'd just seen a ghost. "I'll inform the office" the teacher stated while walking back into the classroom.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of this tale. If you didn't, forget you. Read & review! I beg of you again! Even flamers would be appreciated!_


	3. Collision with the force field

Nobody was out in the hallway except for Biabe and the teacher who was attempting to get Biabe back into the classroom "Bara-chan…" Biabe moaned again as she stared at the empty hallway in disbelief_. "This can't be happening…Bara-chan was just working on her test peacefully. This can't be happening…this can't be happening. I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning._" Biabe thought to herself as she finally got up with tears still running down her cheek.

Meanwhile where Bara and Inuyasha are

Bara had already kicked and punched Inuyasha several times but her revolting did nothing to make Inuyasha set her down. Finally after Bara had been yelling and kicking for 20 minutes at last Inuyasha threw her to the ground with a loud thump.

"What the hell? Why the hell did you come into my school and kidnap me?" Bara questioned not being able to express the bubbling anger she was feeling. "Tell me where Kagome is!" Inuyasha demanded "why the hell would I know?" Bara asked.

"You're the one that kidnapped her!" Inuyasha answered in a voice that would send the devil running for cover "Kagome's been kidnapped? I don't have anything to do with that!" Bara protested. "Tell me where Kagome is or I'll kill you!" demanded before quickly tying a long red string around Bara's wrist "what the hell is that?" Bara questioned loudly as she pulled on it in trying to take it off.

"Down!" Inuyasha shouted causing Bara to fall on the ground her hand weighing the amount of a boulder. "How the hell did you do that?" Bara asked enraged at the stupid half breed "the same way Kagome controls me" Inuyasha responded with a smug smile.

"I didn't kidnap Kagome! I haven't seen her since yesterday! And get this damn bracelet off me!" Bara ordered in vain. "Tell me where Kagome is!" Inuyasha kept repeating which ticked Bara off even more (not that the bracelet didn't tick off Bara). "I don't know! I haven't seem her since yesterday!" Bara kept yelling in response.

"Kagome left late last night to meet you and Mizu!" Inuyasha yelled "I don't even know of a way to reach Kagome!" Bara shouted back fighting the urge to kill Inuyasha. "Who the hell wrote this note then?" Inuyasha asked loudly while throwing Bara a note written on a small piece of lined paper. Bara looked at the note looking for any clue on who wrote it. The note said:

Kagome,

Meet Mizu & I at the park as soon as possible. It is essential that you come.

-Bara Minamino

"_Someone must have toren a piece of lined paper from my notebook and copied my hand writing_" Bara thought to herself attempting to understand the complicated situation "where is Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded getting fed up with Bara. Bara kept reading the note over and over. Everything looked identical to how she'd write it. "I haven't seen nor talked to Kagome since yesterday" Bara promised the enraged Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared at Bara with an enraged but also skeptical look "can you take off this bracelet thing now?" Bara pleaded sounding as sweet as she could. "_I understand he can't control himself or anyone else, but this is just him asking to killed by me. I got to get out of this. But how? I can help him find Kagome! I'm bound to be dragged around while Inu-baka looks for Kagome anyway. Time to set this idea into motion._" Bara thought to herself as she imagined Inuyasha being thrown into a fire.

"I'll help you find Kagome but…I want you to give me 2 favors" Bara bargained "2 favors?" Inuyasha questioned as he looked at Bara "when you find Kagome you take this damned bracelit off my wrist and I get to touch your ears without you making me drag on the ground" Bara responded gleefully. Bara took advantage of Inuyasha's slow thought process by leaning over quickly and poking Inuyasha's ears several times. Bara quickly dashed over to her original spot while Inuyasha eyed Bara with an exhausted look.

Later that day

Bara walked behind Inuyasha trying to think of someone who was mad at her enough to kidnap Kagome and then frame her for the kidnappings. Nobody at all came to mind even if she thought so hard her began to hurt. Bara was so deeply lost in her thoughts she ran into 12 lines of trees in a row. Bara didn't even feel the pain when she walked into each of the trees.

The people around Bara took their attention off of Inyasha for a second and stared at her about ready to explode with laughter. But soon enough they began to stare at Inuyasha yet again leaving Bara to lift herself on the ground with a splitting headache.

"I hear a noise in that alley! I'm gonna check it out!" Bara announced pointing to a nearby alley "baka ona" Inuyasha mumbled as he watched Bara run towards the alley. While Bara stood at the entrance of the alley when she spotted Kagome "Inu-baka! I found Kagome!" Bara yelled. In any other situation Inuyasha would've scolded Bara but not this situation. Inuyasha practically jumped over to where Bara was standing. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran towards the tied up Kagome "don't run aimlessly, Inu-baka! You could get Kagome killed!" Bara yelled as she ran after Inuyasha.

Without knowing it Bara had ran in front of Inuyasha and collided with the invisible force field that surrounded Kagome. The force field pushed Bara onto the ground with a loud thud that made Bara's ears ring. Bara all the sudden got an aching headache and discovered something peculiar when she was scratching her head. Bara had 2 fuzzy, triangulated things on her head that tickled when she touched them.

Bara stood up and saw Inuyasha was looking at her funny. "Why don't you save Kagome?" Bara suggested not liking the look Inuyasha was giving her. "We have to think through this…." Bara started unable to finish her sentence because Inuyasha began charging with the tetsiga in hand towards the force field. Inuyasha was pushed onto the ground by the force field's energy feeling a strange tingling sensation on top of his head.

He got up to charge at the force field again when he looked over at Bara to see she was laughing hysterically. Suddenly static began erupting in the alley causing Bara to stop laughing and Inuyasha to see that green mist began surrounding them. A thin, tall, balding man in his 50's stepped out of the place where the green mist was originating from. "Hello, kiddies" the aged man said with a menacing look in his eyes that gave Bara and Inuyasha goose bumps.

2


End file.
